Trapped
by dreamer1978
Summary: When your fears and feelings are brought out into the open in the dead of night.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first published Fanfic. Reviews are welcomed.

Disclaimer - I do not own the rights to Rookie Blue.

**

* * *

The Squad Car - Chapter 1**

It was just a seemingly normal shift for Andy and Sam, they were in their usual squad car 1504. Sam as per usual was in the driving seat and Andy was riding shotgun. Andy was looking out of the car window thinking about it is only 5hrs left, till she could get her uniform off.

Her daydream was broken with the sound of a voice.

"Andy, do want a coffee?" Sam broke the silence with.

"Oh, yeah I could do with a coffee! I didn't get much sleep last night!" Andy tiredly replied.

"Is, there anything you want to talk about, Andy? I might be able to help!" Sam quizzically asked.

"No, nothing I want to talk about!" Andy snapped back.

"Okay, if you want to talk about it, then you know I'm here for you!" Sam said offering a shoulder to cry on.

"Yeah, I know, thanks!" Andy thankfully replied to Sam.

Sam pulled the squad car up outside a coffee shop and got out of the car. He walked round to the window of the passenger door and knocked it. Andy rolled down the window.

"The usual?" Sam asked Andy in regards to her order.

"Yes, No, Yes, No!" Andy said trying to make up her mind on what she wanted.

"Come on McNally, is it a Yes or a No?" Sam snapped back at her.

"Can I have a hot chocolate for a change, feel like I need some comfort tonight. Can I have, cream and marshmallows on top, please?" Andy asked Sam nicely.

"Yeah sure whatever you want, McNally!" replied Sam in a caring tone.

Sam walked inside the coffee shop and Andy stayed in the car. Just in case a call came in so they could get away quickly.

Sam came out of the coffee shop with Andy's Hot Chocolate and his usual black coffee. He handed Andy her drink through the driver side window and then jumped into the car. Andy took one sip of her hot chocolate. She exhaled with what sounded like her whole body relaxing.

"This is what I needed tonight. Something warm and comforting!" Andy said with relief in her voice.

"What is going on with you McNally, tonight? You don't seem to be yourself?" Sam asked with concern in his voice.

"You don't want to be listening to my problems tonight! I have a habit of spilling what's going on in my screwed up life. Lets talk about what's going on with you?" Andy trying to change the subject to get it off her screwed up life.

Andy cast her mind back to earlier in the day. She and Luke had the mother of all fights this morning after coming off shift. It was all about her relationship with Sam. Luke never really got over the night of the blackout and the shooting where Andy went over to Sams and almost slept with him. Every time they got into a fight Luke would bring up the situation and say "If you don't like it with me then you can always go to Swareks. I know he would want you."

Andy walked out of the row with Luke this morning telling Luke "It is over between us, we have no trust in our relationship. If you can't let go of the whole blackout situation then. Its all off. Bye Luke!"

Andy snapped back to the present time when Sam shouted, "Earth to McNally, come in McNally!"

"Sorry, Sir just drifted off there for a second!" Andy apologized to Sam.

"Are you sure your okay to continue with this shift, I can take you back to the barn and you can sign off saying your feeling ill." enquired Sam.

"I will be fine, I don't want to go back to the barn. I want to stay busy so I can get a decent sleep tonight when this shift is over." Andy said with and exhausted tone in her voice.

Andy got her wish a few seconds later when a call came across the radio.

"1504 where are you?" the voice of the dispatcher came across the radio.

"We are outside Trebor Coffee Shop, on Dundas." Andy replied back to the dispatcher.

"We have a call for you then, We have had a few calls from people saying that there is a gang of youths playing being disrespectful in Old Park Cemetery. You're the closest unit can you deal."

"Yeah we can deal with call!" Andy replied.

Sam hit the switch to turn on the lights and siren and dashed to the scene.

Andy was thinking that this is a great distraction means that her and Sam won't have to talk about her personal life, but can get on with the shout in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Cemetery Job - Chapter 2**

Sam and Andy arrive at the cemetery as it got dark. There was no sunlight at all, all you could see in the sky was the moon.

They got out of the squad car and walked through the open gate. The chain and lock on the gate seemed to be busted. Like someone had taken something to it to prize it open.

"These places really creep me out!" Andy exclaimed with some fear in her voice.

"They don't bother me." Sam said with confidence in his voice.

"Well, you should feel like home here, you look like a vampire. Most of the time." Andy cheekily retorted.

Sam gave Andy a sharp look after that comment.

"Hahaha, McNally do you want me to leave you here." Sam said and pretending to walk away.

"No, come back!" Andy pleaded with Sam.

The silence of being in a cemetery even in the middle of a busy city was uneasy for Andy. Plus it was starting to get cold. All you could see was the glow of the street lights from across the walls, the moonlight and both Sam and Andys flashlight . They walked around in silence just so they could hear if someone or something was out there.

Sam whispered to Andy " You go left on this path and I will go right and meet you at the top." Andy nodded to Sam that she knew what he was meaning.

Sam and Andy then split up walking up the path that would take them both to the top of the cemetery.

Every little noise that Andy was hearing was freaking her out. Every little rustle of leaf to any noise that she could not understand what it was. Andy was wishing that Sam was with her instead of leaving her to walk on her own. Her flashlight going left to right seeing if she could spot anyone lying on the ground beside the graves.

On the other side of the path, Sam was walking around feeling very at easy. He was looking intently around to see if he could spot the young guys that were reportedly causing the disturbance.

As they both got nearer to the top they could hear some voices and some music. They both ran up the path they were on.

It was really dark at this point of the cemetery there was barely any moonlight. Andy was running hard, her heart was pounding and she could hear it in her ears as it was so quiet. She switched off her flashlight just in case it spooked the people they were trying to apprehend. Her senses were heightened now!

Sam was running up too, to find out where the source of the noise was coming from. He got to the top of the path where he just about manages to see Andy. He walked up behind Andy and he startled her.

Andy let out a sharp yell "Argh!"

She turned round so quickly and drew her gun and pointed it at Sam.

"What the hell were you thinking coming up behind me! You knew these places crept me out!" Andy shouted at Sam. Holstering her gun again.

"I'm sorry McNally, I thought you heard me coming!" Sam apologizing profusely.

"No, I didn't" Andy angrily replied.

"I can here some music coming from up these stairs!" Sam quietly said to Andy just in case there was someone down there.

"Oh, god do we have to go up there. This place is freaking me out more and more!" Andy said mustering up all the courage that she needed to go down.

"Yeah, we do. Its all part of the job. The quicker we investigate the quicker we can get out of here." Sam responded trying to get Andys head in the game.

They both headed up the stairs of the mausoleum. They had their guns drawn.

Sam, radioed into dispatch "1504 going into the mausoleum at the back of Old Park Cemetery!"

"Roger that 1504" replied the dispatcher.

Sam, opened the door of the mausoleum, he noticed that the chains that should have locked the mausoleum were cut. Andy slowly followed behind Sam trying not to make an noise that would alert whom ever may be in there. It was really creepy in there at night during the day it wasn't as bad. All you could see was the lights of the flashlights and they could hear some strange creepy music. The kind of music that you hear in movies.

Sam and Andy were not talking apart from the hand movements between them, indicating which way they were going. They walked deeper into the mausoleum, which seemed to take forever. They got into the main area of the building, they could hear where the music was coming from one of the little inlets of the mausoleum. They cautiously walked over where the music was getting stronger. To find a door to one of the underneath crypts was opened. So they walked down the stairs to the crypt. The music was strong.

The silence between them was broken, when they heard a loud crash, that had Andy jump out of her skin. They both looked back over their shoulders.

"What the hell, was that?" Andy voice trembled.

"I have no idea!" Sam trying to get his composure back.

"Where did that come from?" said Andy hoping that Sam would have an idea of which direction it came from.

"Right lets have a quick look around down here, then get the heck out of here!" Andy said to Sam.

Sam, nodded in agreement.

Once they got down to the bottom of the stairs to find out that it was like a "Vampire" shrine, candles everywhere. Plus they found the source of the music, it was an iPod. Sam switched it off.

"Okay, lets take this iPod away with us and lets extinguish these candles, then get out of here." Sam said.

Sam and Andy started to blow out all the candles that were alight. Once all the candles were extinguished. Both of them started to walk back out of the mausoleum up the stairs. Once they got to the top of the stairs they found out that the iron door that was shut.

Sam pushed the door to open it but it seemed to be stuck. He tried to shoulder charge the door as well as use his foot to open it. It still wouldn't open.

"Darn, it. The door doesn't seem to want to open!" Sam said frustrated that he couldn't open the door.

"Sam, are you seriously saying that this door is stuck?" Andy replied with some frustration and fear of being trapped in here.

Sam was getting more and more annoyed that he couldn't get Andy and himself out of there.

"Yeah, it seems to stuck. It might be the lock is so old that its stuck! I am going to fire a couple of shots at the lock to see if it will release the door. For your safety I would go down the stairs as you don't want the shell casings to hit you." Sam fearing for Andy's safety.

Andy walked down a few of the stairs.

Once out of danger.

Andy shouted "Okay, Sam I'm in the clear!"

"Okay, fire in the hole" Sam shouted.

Sam fired 3 shots at the door lock to open it. It didn't work. The door was still shut tightly.

"Darn it, it didn't work. I am going to radio in for help!" Sam said in an angry voice.

"1504, requesting officer assistance at Old Park cemetery!" Sam said into his radio.

No reply came from dispatch. He repeated his call "1504, requesting officer assistance at Old Park cemetery!"

"Fricking hell, our radios aren't working in here. Our only option is now to try our cell phones" Sam getting more and more frustrated every time he talked.

Andy and Sam both looked at their cell phones to find out they both didn't have reception. They looked at each other and without speaking they knew what each other were thinking!"

THEY WERE TRAPPED.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Crypt - Chapter 3**

"Oh, great this is all we need to be stuck down here!" Andy exclaimed with some annoyance at being trapped down in the crypt.

"I have tried everything I know to get us out of here! Apart from blowing the doors off." Sam replied with a heavy touch of sarcasm in his voice.

"How long do you think it will be before they come looking for us, when we don't report in to dispatch?" Andy hoping that Sam would have the answers to get them out of the situation they found themselves currently in.

"It will all depend on how busy the shift is and when we don't go back to the barn to sign off for the night." Sam said looking at his watch by the light of his flashlight.

"We better make the best of the situation until we are rescued." Sam trying to be as reassuring to Andy as he could be.

"Okay, what can we do?" Andy questioned Sam.

"Right, I think we should go down to the vault of the crypt and relight the candles that are there. They will give us light and also warmth." Sam said trying to show his leadership and survival instincts.

They both walked down the stairs of the crypt by torch light. Once they were back in the vault area.

Andy asked Sam "How the fricking hell are we going to light these candles? I don't have anything that we could use?"

Sam pulled out of the side pocket of his pants a lighter.

"Wow, Mr Be Prepared for everything, were you a boy scout or something? Is there anything else in those pants, that you want to surprise me with?" Andy trying to lighten the mood.

Sam smiled and it made Andy smile right back. Sam and Andy went around collecting all the candles that were in the vault. Andy was rubbing her arms to try and get warm. Sam looked over at Andy whilst he was collecting the candles by flashlight.

"You getting cold?" Sam said showing concern for Andy's welfare.

"Yeah I am, these places are not the warmest places in the world. Even when you go to a funeral these places feel cold." said Andy, stamping her feet to get the blood circulating.

"Right we have to make the best of the situation until we get out of here. Need to find a place to sit and wait it out." Sam replied taking charge of the situation.

They both looked around the vault of the best place to sit down and where would be the warmest. They found a little nook just behind the staircase it would give them protection from the cold air circulating. Sam then set out the candles that was in the vault area all around the area that they were going to be sitting in so they would both get heat from the candles. Sam lit the candles from the lighter in his pants pocket. Andy sat down then Sam sat right next to her on her left hand side.

"This is all I need being stuck down here after the last couple of days. All I want to do is go home and crawl into my bed." Andy sighed.

"Whats been going on with you to allow you not to sleep?" Sam asked.

Andy looked away not wanting to look at Sam in the face in case she burst into tears.

"I don't think I have really properly slept since Boyd's UC op. I've been having nightmares that if I didn't run out of The Mermaid Lounge and got Boyd, Noelle and Luke. That you could have been killed in the op." Andy said looking into the candle light.

"I am here and you did a great job that night. Like I told you when you arrived on scene and I was standing by the SUV. Why, do you doubt yourself? I keep telling you to trust your gut, it is always telling you to do the right thing." replied Sam trying reassure Andy that she did the right thing.

"I don't know, if I knew how to stop second guessing myself I would be able to stop it" Andy said frustrated with herself.

Then silence fell between them, Sam looked like he was lost in his own thoughts starring into the candles and rubbing his hands together even though he had gloves on. Andy head was back against the wall looking up at the ceiling of the area of the crypt they were sitting in.

At least 10mins went past and there was no talking between them.

Eventually the silence was broken when Andy spoke to ask Sam "How long do you think we have been stuck down here?"

"I have no idea." Sam said looking at his watch.

"Oh, by the way just in case you hear it when we eventually get out of here and get back to the barn. Luke and I broke up this morning." Andy exhaled after telling Sam the news.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I am okay. In recent fights between him and myself he kept bring up the blackout incident between us. I don't think he really trusted me after that. I think, I got back together with him because it was safe to be with him and I didn't want to be on my own." Andy just kept on talking. Sam was just sitting there listening to Andy spill her guts to him.

"….. When Luke, asked me to move in with him, I thought it would make him happy then in turn make me happy. It actually made me feel miserable. I cared for him but I don't think I loved him. So it was the best for him and myself that we broke up before we moved in together. Also, I think that I have some unresolved issues that I have to deal with." said Andy.

"Okay, if you need to talk about anything about your situation, you know where I am. I don't want to press you into anything that you don't want to talk about. You trusted your gut and you got out of the relationship with Luke because you knew it wasn't right." Sam replied to what the revelation of Andy had just told him.

"Thanks for that. You've been there for me and I appreciate that." Andy replied appreciating the amount of times that Sam has been there for her.

"Sorry, I keep talking, I have a fear of being in enclosed spaces. Some people hyperventilate, I talk." Andy apologizing to Sam for her spilling her guts.

"Okay" Sam said and he gave Andy a look that she knew from the Locker room after the killing of the guy at the recreational centre, that he understood.

"I am so, so cold. These jackets aren't that warm for being stuck beneath ground." Andy exclaimed rubbing her legs and arms in an attempt to get warm.

"No, they aren't, I am cold too. The only way I think that will keep warm and its up to you if you want to do it, McNally? Is to have body to body contact." Sam asked Andy.

Andy looked at Sam and replied "What do you mean body to body contact?"

Sam outstretched his arm to beckon Andy to move her body closer to him.

"I am okay with that." she said moving into Sam personal space.

Sam, put his arm around Andy's shoulder pulling her closer to him so that their bodies were touching so to exchange body heat. Andy put her head on Sam's chest and instantly she could feel the warmth coming from Sam's body. Which made her feel better. Sam felt the warmth coming from Andy's body, he placed his chin upon the top of Andy's head and gave out a little sigh. Andy gazed into the gradually dimming candle light, in that moment with her head on Sam's chest everything she was struggling with suddenly clicked into place and made sense.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: I chose the M rating for a reason and this chapter is the reason why. I knew where it was going plot wise. So be warned that this does contain some sexual content. Reviews are welcomed.

Disclaimer - I don't own the rights to Rookie blue

* * *

**The Revelation - Chapter 4 **

Andy realized that this is the place she was meant to be not here in underneath the mausoleum but with Sam. All this not wanting to moving in with Luke and not being able to give herself completely to him. Her feelings when she thought that Sam had been shot or his life was in danger on the op. She knew for the first time she wasn't second guessing herself she was going with her gut, she wanted Sam.

Andy took her head off Sam's chest looked up at him, took her hand and placed it against his jaw. Sam looked intensely in to Andy's eyes. She then moved away turning herself to face Sam. Then Andy placed both hands on Sam's face, she moved in placing her lips onto Sam's. Sam reciprocated the kiss by allowing his lips to move with the flow of the kiss.

Sam then pulled back asking Andy "Is this what you really want to do, you have just broken up with Luke."

"Yes, this is what I want. I want you. When your life was in danger and when we were rushing to the scene. My heart was pounding hoping and all I could think of was you. I put you on ice and tried not to deal with my feelings for you!" Andy exclaimed expressing how she really feels about Sam

"It was futile act, I couldn't put you out of my mind. When you left The Penny with Gail that night just after our evaluations, I didn't like it. I have to admit, I got jealous. The more I fought it the further you seemed to get from me and I couldn't do without you in my life. Sam, you are the man I want to be with." Andy concluded

Sam eyes began to sparkle more and more the more Andy was talking. He also started to smile like a Cheshire cat, the smile that always put Andy at ease. His heart was pounding and he could hear it in his ears. He was in disbelief that he was hearing these words coming from Andy's mouth. The words that he had longed to hear from the almost kiss on the day they were first paired together.

"Andy, you know I am a man of very few words. I have been hoping to hear you say these words from you. I fell for you along time ago. You blew my cover and turned my whole world upside down in one day. No woman has ever done that before. Are you sure this is not reaction to what happened that night? " Sam talked from the heart. Andy was just listening to how heartfelt these words were. She was used to Sam being the strong silent type.

"I am sure, this is not a reaction to that night, I want you and I haven't been as sure about anything in my life." Andy replied to Sam's doubting that she didn't want to be with him.

"As a man of few words but believes in action speaks louder than words. This is how I feel about you!" Sam exclaimed.

Sam, took his left hand put it behind Andy's head pulling her closer to him. He pressed his lips on to Andy's forehead, then kissed the tip of her nose then kiss on her lips. Andy put her arms around Sam's neck. Slowly kissing each other not wanting to rush it.

Andy broke the kiss and just looked deep into Sam's eyes. Sam took his finger placed it gently under Andy's chin, pressing it just enough to pull her up to her feet. They both just stood looking at each other looking at every contour of each others faces. Sam gently pushed Andy against the wall. Andy let out a gasp.

Andy put her arms around Sam's waist pulling him close to her. Sam pressed his lips against Andys this time the kiss was full of yearning passion, wanting more of her. He unzipped Andy's jacket throwing it to the ground, then moved on to removing her vest. Andys hands were holding onto Sam's jacket not allowing him to move away from her. She moved her hands to remove his jacket then his vest. Every movement from both of them was slow and deliberate as they wanted to remember every single second of this.

Sam unbuttoned Andy's shirt sliding it off her body, to reveal her tanned and toned body and her black lace bra. Sam began to kissing her neck he then gently moved his mouth right around kissing her collarbone to the center of her neck. Sam had his hands placed on Andy's waist. Andy was standing with her head looking up to the ceiling. her eyes were closed enjoying every touch, every kiss that Sam was doing to her.

Sam then he began to kiss Andy's body moving down it till he got to her bellybutton. Then removed Andy's boots then he removed her belt then her pants. Leaving Andy standing there in her underwear. He then started gently kissing her body this time moving up it. Andy's had placed her finger in her mouth to try and stifle the noises she wanted to cry out. Once he reached her neck, Andy grabbed his head and kissed him with such passion that made her head spin.

Andy, moved herself away from the wall grabbing hold of Sam's arms using her strength to turn him around. Pinning him to the wall, she then unbutton his shirt removing it throwing it to the floor. Andy then took his tee shirt off throwing it to the floor. Andy got a look of his amazing physique, then she moved her hands all over his torso. She could feel his heart was racy through his rib cage. Sam watched Andy's hands go across his body. They both locked eyes again. Andy kissed Sam on the shoulder, she the moved her hands down his body caressing his pecks moving down the sides of his torso, unbuckling his belt and pants. She removed his pants and boots.

Sam looked down at Andy, he was just taking in her beauty and trying to take in what was happening. He hoped for this since the night of the blackout but didn't think this was going to happen to him. This beautiful woman wanted him and he wanted her. Sam bent down kissing Andy on the head, he took his index finger of his right hand and gently stroked the right hand side on her face. In Andy, it caused her to shudder. Sam got down to the level Andy was, he pushed his body into hers forcing her to lie down on the cold hard marble crypt floor.

They were surrounded in candles. They began to kiss again this time it was more intense because they were lying there almost naked touching skin to skin. Sam could feel Andy's heart beating as she lay beneath him. Andy was caressing Sam's lats on his back. The way she was touching him was sending shivers down his spine. Sam lent on his arm and looked down on Andy and he gently stroked her body from the under her chin down to her stomach. Every stroke was pure heaven to Andy, she had never felt this way before.

Sam and Andy made the most passionate love making on the floor of crypt. When they were finished there was only a couple candles left alight. Andy lay in Sam's arms, smiling and happy. Sam, was lying there holding Andy so tight not wanting her to let her go. They lay there for a while before anything was said between them.

Sam broke this silence saying "I said my actions would speak louder than words and I hopefully lived up to that promise."

"You certainly did and you lived up to that promise." Andy replied exhausted from what had just happened.

"Today when I clocked on for this shift I didn't expect this to happen but I am so glad it did. I love you, McNally!" Sam said whole heartedly.

"I love you, Sam." Andy reciprocated Sam's words.

Neither one had thought of how they were going to get out of there. They wanted to stay in the little bubble they had created around themselves. How are they going to get out of this mausoleum and who is coming to their rescue?


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for everyone reviews. I am glad to see people are loving this. Sorry its taken me this length of time to write this new chapter. Life got in the way.

Disclaimer - I don't own the rights to Rookie Blue.

* * *

**Back at the Barn – Chapter 4**

As it was close to the end of the shift, Dov, Gail, Chris, Noelle, Oliver and Traci were all back at the barn finishing off their paperwork before clocking off.

Oliver turned around to Noelle whose desk was behind his and next to Sam's.

"Where the heck is Sammy and McNally? They should have been back at the barn by now!" enquired Oliver to Noelle.

"I have no idea, I haven't spoke to Sam since he left with McNally, in the squad car at the beginning of the shift." Noelle replied back to Oliver's question.

"I'll try and call him and find out where they are, its unusual for Sammy not to be back in time to finish his shift." Oliver worrying about Sam' and Andy's safety.

Oliver picks up his cell phone and dials Sam's number but it goes straight to voice mail. "_Hi this is Sam, I can't come to the phone right now, please leave a message after the beep." _

He then goes and tries Andy's number to see if it was a reception problem, her phone also goes to voice mail. "_Hey you've reached my voice mail, looks like I am not able to take your call. Please leave me a message if you want after the beep. Thanks!" _

"I have tried both McNally's and Sammy's cell phones and both are going straight to voice mail. Plus they aren't answering their radios either. What's going on between those two?" Oliver said with a quizzical voice.

"I have no idea what's going on between those two and I really don't want to know!" exclaimed Noelle, as she is sick of hearing the gossip about Andy and Sam.

"Hey Traci" Oliver shouted across the squad room.

"Yeah, Oliver" she replied back to Oliver's shout.

"Have you heard from McNally today at all?"

"No, I haven't heard from Andy today!"

"I am trying to reach her or Sammy on their cell phones but nobody is replying."

"I will try, Andy myself"

Traci picked up her cell phone and dialled Andy's number. It went like it went with Oliver to voice mail. "_Hey you've reached my voice mail, looks like I am not able to take your call. Please leave me a message if you want after the beep. Thanks!" _

"Hey Andy its me, can you give me a call when you get this message. Shaw is trying to get you and Swarek on your phones!" was the message that Traci left on Andy's voice mail answering service.

"I have just tried to get her myself and it went to voice mail."

"Thanks, I was just trying to figure out where her and Sammy are because they aren't back at the barn yet, its only 20mins before change over." Shaw replied.

"What was their last call, does anyone know?" Shaw asked everyone in the squad room.

"They were called out to a report of some kids somewhere." A voice boomed from the far end of the room, it was Epstein.

"Thanks, do you know where the call was too?" Shaw asked Dov.

"No man, I don't know." Epstein said in reply to Shaw.

"Right, the only option is to call dispatch to see when they last heard from either of them. As the call doesn't seem to be logged on our computer system." Said Shaw with a little bit of concern for his best friend.

Shaw picked up the phone and dialled the number to dispatch.

"Hello, Metropolitan Police Service Dispatch Room, Diana Dean speaking." The voice on the other end said.

"Hi, Diana this is Officer Oliver Shaw badge number 6416, 15 Division."

"Hello, Officer Shaw, what can I help you with today?"

"I am trying to track down 2 fellow officers, Officer Sam Swarek badge number 6114 and Officer Andy McNally badge number 616. They were in car 1504. I was wondering can you tell me what their last call was too?"

Diana, the dispatch woman checks the dispatch log to find out the last call for that car was.

"The call was to Old Park Cemetery, it was a disturbance call with suspected young people. The last radio contact we had from them was at 0234 this morning from Officer Swarek."

"Do you know what was said on the last radio contact?"

"Sorry, it's not on the log but I could go away and check back the digital voice recording to see, if that would help?"

"Thanks that would be good."

"When, I get the recording I will call you back."

"Thank you very much."

"Your welcome."

Shaw put down the phone and shouted across to Traci, so that everyone could hear too.

"Nash, I have called dispatch and they are away to listen to the radio message that Sammy called in. They will get back to me."

"Thanks Shaw, let me know what they say."

There was nothing Shaw could do now but to get on with the rest of the paper work that was on his desk. He was about to finish his last entry in the last report of the night, when the phone went. Shaw picked up the phone.

"Hello, Officer Shaw Metropolitan Police Service 15 Division."

"Hi, Officer Shaw, this is Diana from Dispatch."

"Hi, Diana."

"I have gone and found the digital voice recording for the dispatch calls around the time of Officer Swareks last radio contact. Unfortunately, in that section of the tape between 0230 and 0245 hundred hours the data looks like it has been corrupted. So there is no voice recording. So I am sorry for not being able to help you find where your fellow officers were when they last radioed in."

Shaws sank into his chair looking really annoyed with dispatch but didn't want to confront the civil servant on the other end. They both need to work together without friction between the departments.

"Thanks, for trying to find it anyway."

"I am so sorry again."

The both then said "Bye" at the same time.

Shaw put his phone down. Trying to think of what to do. _Frank is away on a Staff Sgt training course so I don't want to involve the white shirt stand in Lewis McDonald. I don't like him anyway. We better go and look for Sammy and McNally ourselves. Don't want to ask the day shift to go and look for him, he's our guy. _

"Traci, can you come over hear for a minute?" asked Shaw.

Traci walked over to Shaws desk and perched on the end of it.

"That was the lady from dispatch saying that there is no recording of Sammy's last radio call. So we don't know where him or McNally are." Shaw said in a quiet voice so nobody from the change over shift could hear him

"That's no good, what are we going to do?" questioned Traci.

"I am thinking before we have to call in and make it official that we have two officers missing. Why don't we as our shift has finished go and look for them ourselves. Do you have to be home for Leo?"

"I can call my mom and say I am going to be late home, so we can go and look for them. Who else is going to come with us to help?"

"Noelle, did you hear what I just said to Nash about Sammy and McNally?"

"Yeah I did!"

"Are you in to help us look for them?" Shaw asking one of his long time friends for help to find another.

"Yeah, I am in!"

"Shall we ask Dov and Chris to help out? What about Peck, can we trust her not to go off and run her mouth off to her white shirt parents?" said Traci to Shaw and Williams.

"We can only ask them, Epstein and Diaz get over here now." Ordered Shaw.

Both in unison shouted "Yes, Sir!"

"As you know, Sammy and McNally haven't been in contact and the shift has now ended. I called dispatch and they don't have the voice recording of the last radio contact. So, Williams, Nash and myself are going to go and look for them are you both in?" Shaw asked Diaz and Epstein.

Chris and Dov looked round at each other at the same time then looked back at Shaw.

Again, in unison they replied "I'm in."

Shaw looked at both of them but didn't say anything but was thinking. _These two need to get a life. as they are too in sync with each other. _

"What about Gail, aren't we going to ask her?" Diaz pipes up.

"Do you think we can trust her not to go and run her mouth off to Mommy and Daddy Peck?" enquired Shaw

"I think she will be okay not to tell them, I can make sure she doesn't!" exclaimed Diaz hoping that he can keep his word. That his girlfriend wont get them all in trouble.

"Peck get over here too." Williams instructing Peck.

Gail walked over to where the rest of them were standing.

"What is it you want?" Peck replied in, I don't want to be here I want to be on my way home to bed voice.

"Before I ask you this question, I want to know if you will keep your mouth shut about what I am going to ask you to do." Shaw said in a cryptic manner.

"Yeah, what is it?" Peck retorted.

"As you may be aware that Sam and McNally aren't back yet and should have signed out by now. We can't get them either on radio or on their cell phones. We, Williams, Diaz, Epstien, Nash and myself are going over to their last known whereabouts. To have a look for them ourselves, before calling in the white shirts. Are you in?" explained Shaw to Peck.

Gail rolled her eyes thinking what she wanted to do. In her head she was thinking that she really wanted to say no. In recent weeks she has become more accepted by her fellow officers, since the Boyd operation and how she looked after Diaz when he got shot.

"Okay, I am in and I promise not to tell the parents." Peck eventually replied.

"Right now that everyone is in for going on this unofficial hunt for McNally and Sam. Everyone go and get changed into their civilian clothes quickly before "Acting" Staff Sgt McDonald starts asking questions. Meet you in the parking lot in 10." Shaw ordered everyone.

Gail, Traci and Noelle walked quickly to the ladies locker room together but not saying anything. Just in case the walls have ears. They got dressed as quickly as they could, walked into the holding cells area of the barn then through the sally port and into the parking lot. In the parking lot already were, Chris, Oliver and Dov.

"Okay, the last known position of both of them was the Old Park Cemetery. So we will head over there and have a look around. See you there." Shaw said taking charge of the situation.

Everyone made their way to their respective cars and got in and exited the parking lot.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry its taken me a while to write a new chapter but i have had an elbow problem that has stopped me typing. I thought i knew where this was going to end now its changed. Stay tuned for more chapters.

Disclaimer - I don't own the rights to Rookie Blue.

* * *

**Over Ground/Underground** – Chapter 6

Shaw, Williams, Nash, Diaz, Epstein and Peck all arrived at the cemetery parking lot.

"Okay, Noelle is going to run point on this so we will have to call her if we find Sammy and McNally." Shaw said to the assembled cops.

"That is fine by me." Replied Williams after being put in charge by Oliver. "Right, Nash your with me, Epstein with Shaw, Peck and Diaz. Right we will go down to the main entrance and start from there."

They gang of 6 all walked together in the early morning sun round to the main gate. Once they rounded the corner Nash shouted out

"There is Sam's squad car. So they must still be here."

So they all looked into the car to see if they could find any evidence of where the missing two were.

Dov, tried the drivers door and it was locked. Traci tried the passenger's side it was locked too.

"Right lets go and find them quickly and we can get home to our beds before our shift tonight!" exclaimed an extremely tired Williams.

"Okay, when we get through the gates we will fan out in our pairs. Making our way to the top. Where if I am correct there is a rather large mausoleum at the top." Shaw, giving the guys some information that might help them in finding their missing co-workers.

They all walked through the gates of the cemetery and began searching in the daylight, it didn't seem as scary as it was when McNally and Swarek entered.

* * *

With their fellow co-workers looking for them, Sam and Andy were laying in each other arms with their jackets wrapped around them to keep them warm. After they had made love for the second time. It seemed that they couldn't get enough of each other. After waiting for as long as they have had it made sense.

"Sam, what time is it. I seemed to have lost my watch and I can't see anything due to it being so dark in here." Andy asked.

Sam looked at his watch and pressed a button to make it light up.

"Where the hell did you get that watch, it looks like something that should have been left in the 80s or 90s." Andy having a playful dig at Sam.

"Do you want to know the time or not?"

"Yeah, I do!"

"It's 0755. Damn it shift will have changed. Wonder who they have sent out to look for us."

"I don't know. Hopefully it isn't the change over shift."

"I think we should get dressed just in case they walk in on us like the way we are. I don't really want to get dressed back into uniform I want to feel your skin close to me forever."

"I don't want to get dressed either but I think if someone walked in on us, we would have a lot of explaining to do."

They both got up off the floor and tried to find their flashlights. So they could find all of their clothing.

Sam found his flashlight first and put it on to illuminate the dark crypt of the mausoleum. Andy then found hers and began picking up her clothing as well as Sam's that she could find. Sam was doing the same.

Once they both found everything that had been thrown on the floor. Sam held both flashlights to allow Andy to get dressed. Whilst he was standing there he couldn't help but marvel at how gorgeous she looked even by flashlight. He couldn't help but smile; Andy couldn't see his smile due to the darkness. He was a happy, happy man. That he finally got to make love to the woman that he loved and he wanted to have her all to himself. Once Andy was fully dressed she took over the role of light holder. She looked at Sam the same way he looked at her and she wanted more of him. She knew that this was the best decision that she made. Ending it with Luke and being down here with Sam even if it wasn't the most romantic of places or the warmest she wanted to see where it would go.

Both were dressed in quick order because it was so cold. There was no candlelight to keep them warm.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the partners below ground their co-workers were close to getting them out of the cold dark crypt and into daylight.

Above ground the gang of 6 were getting close to finding their missing co-workers. With Williams still running point and Nash closely followed the had covered the ground on their sector of the graveyard first arriving at the top close to the mausoleum. They then were followed a few mins later by Shaw and Epstein and finally was Diaz and Peck. Who seemed to be the slowest pair.

"What the hell kept you too?" Williams directed her questioning to Diaz and Peck.

"I don't know why we were the slowest." Diaz said in reply to Williams.

"We better find Sammy and McNally soon or hypothermia could set in." Ollie butted in, trying to get everyone moving again.

"It's been over 5hrs now since we last had any communication from either of them. They must be getting cold and hungry by now." Williams said.

"Yeah they must be." Nash really started to worry about her friends well being.

"The only place left in this cemetery is this old creepy mausoleum. If they aren't in here then we will have to call Frank and get him to launch a full scale hunt of Sammy and Andy." Williams said looking at Shaw.

Ollie nodded his head in agreement.

"Right we all go into this place together. As quiet as can be please. So we can here if there is any noises in the thick walls here." Williams ordered the five.

They all walked up the white staircase of the mausoleum and into the hallway.

* * *

Below ground Sam and Andy were sitting back in the little nook behind the stairs trying to get warm. Andy's head was nestled into Sam's neck. Sam had his arm around Andy's waist pulling her close to him. Not a lot was said between them it was a comfortable silence. They were enjoying the closeness that this unexpected evening had brought them.

Andy then started think out loud. "What are we going to do after we get out of this? Are we going to be going back to the way things were between us before tonight?"

Sam took his hand and placed it under Andy's chin bringing her face up to meet his.

"I don't want to go back to the ways things were before tonight. I want us to make a go of things. I don't want you worry about anything. We will take each step together. If one of us goes on ahead of the other and it gets too scary for that person. They can call that person back or take them along with them. I don't want to ruin us as it has taken us too long to get to where we are."

Andy just listened to Sam talking and he was answering all the questions that were coming up in her mind. He totally got her like no other man in the past has done. Andy just smiled and gave a little nod to Sam in agreement with everything that Sam had just said.

Sam bowed his head a little and gave Andy a kiss that they had come to an agreement and it was sealed with this kiss.

"Just one final question are we going to tell everyone that we are together or are we going to keep it a secret?" Andy asked a happy Sam.

"I think at the moment we should just keep it between ourselves. This means you can't tell Traci and I can't tell Ollie or Jerry. Until we figure it all out ourselves. Plus it is against department rule and regulations that a senior and junior officer can be involved in a relationship. One or the other would have to be moved from the 15th. So we wouldn't be able to work together again."

When Sam said the part "We wouldn't be able to work together again." That made Andy sad. She couldn't cope with not working and being close to Sam on a daily basis.

"Ok, we will keep it our little secret. I think it may make it more fun with all the risk involved."

Sam was taken a back with that did Andy have a kinky side that she might have just admitted too. He knew that she was a risk taker but to what lengths would she go?

Andy then took her long legs and straddled Sam's hips pressing her into him and began passionately kissing him. Where was this going?

* * *

The over ground gang of 6 were within striking distance of the trapped 2 as they entered the brightly lit hall of the mausoleum. They then checked every nook and cranny and open door to that led downstairs. Williams and Nash n came across a shut metal door. Williams took hold of the handle on the outside and pulled the door open. It made a loud creaking sound.

Williams and Nash took out their flashlights and their off duty firearm and walked down the stairs.

The noise of the door creaking open brought Andy and Sam out of their passionate embrace. They both scrambled to their feet. Grabbing their guns and torches.

They stood up and put their backs to the wall in case someone came down and attacked either one of them.

Sam took a peak round the corner and saw light coming his way. He drew his gun and nudged Andy to do the same.

They then put out their flashlights and as soon as they felt that the "subject" was close enough in unison they shouted "Police, Stop" turning their guns and flashlights on them.

Williams and Nash did the same apart from the, Police Stop.

Sam caught sight of what looked like Williams but he couldn't tell because of the flashlight in his face.

He asked, "Noelle, is that you?"

Noelle replied, "Yeah, Sam its me."

All four of them put their guns away.

Sam walked up the couple of stairs to meet Noelle. "Thank goodness your hear I was wonder if we were ever going to get out of this. Who else is here?" Sam enquired.

Out of the darkness he heard "Traci," recognizing her voice. When Andy heard her voice from the bottom of the stairs. She came up to where Sam and Noelle were standing.

"Trace, I am okay. Thank goodness you're here too."

"Right lets get you upstairs into the light and you two can explain what happened." Williams ordered Sam and Andy.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks everyone for their reviews please keep them coming. It makes it worth while hearing people feedback.

Disclaimer - I don't own the rights to Rookie Blue

* * *

**Above Ground – Chapter 7**

The "Trapped Two", Noelle and Traci walked up the stairs to the main hall of the mausoleum to find Oliver, Gail, Dov and Chris there. They were standing in the middle of the hall area.

"Look who we found." Noelle exclaimed.

The "Gang of 4" were waiting for Noelle and Traci to return from beneath the mausoleum. When they saw that they had McNally and Swarek with them you could hear in the deathly silence a giant sigh of relief being released by them all.

Noelle exclaimed, "Look who I have found."

Andy was walking behind Sam and Noelle in a warming hug from Traci.

"Sammy, you had us worried, when you didn't return to the barn close to the end of the shift." Oliver said now that he could relax finding his friend and partner safe.

"Yeah, I was a bit worried too that McNally and I were going to trapped down there!"

"I know the obvious question is how the hell did you get trapped down there." Gail quickly got the question in that everyone was thinking.

"Well, Sam and I were sent by dispatch to look as there was a report of a disturbance here by some young person here. We searched the graveyard and found nothing. So we came in here. Thought that we had searched every nook but looks like we must have missed something. We went downstairs to find what looked like a "Vampire" shrine. When we were downstairs we heard the door slam shut!"

"So, who ever was down there must have been hiding in an area of this mausoleum and locked us in. I tried to shoot the door open but it wouldn't move. Was there anything in the way of the door when you got to us, Noelle." Sam asked.

"No, there was nothing in the way when Traci and I got to the door."

"Ok, must have been jammed from the inside."

"It's good to see that the two of you are safe. If something had happened to you, I was thinking I could have first dibs on your coffee thermos, Andy." Dov interjected to add some humor to the situation.

Andy walks over to Dov, punches him in the arm. " I'm not going anywhere." Then gave Sam a little look saying that applied to their new situation.

"Right, I need a coffee and something to eat. As I missed out on my lovely coffee early in the morning!" Sam bringing everyone back together.

"McNally and Sammy, take the cruiser back to the barn and meet us all at Sweet Delights when you're done. Please try to avoid the Staff Sgt, as we didn't tell him that you were missing. This is a kind of rogue search. You can complete your paper work before shift tonight." Oliver ordered McNally and Sam.

"Ok, see you there." Sam replied

Andy nodded in agreement.

The gang of 6 and the trapped 2 walked in the early morning sunlight down through the graveyard of the cemetery and out through the gates at the bottom.

"We will be there as soon as we can." Sam shouted towards the others as they were walking to their cars. As he and Andy stood outside the cruiser.

Sam got into the cruiser and put the keys in the ignition. Andy put on the heater in the cruiser, as she was still feeling really cold.

"I am so, so cold. I want to heat up soon. Thank goodness for our friends coming to get us. Don't know how long I would have been able to survive down there."

"Well, I have an idea or two get you warm." Sam turning towards Andy.

"Yeah, I know you have." Andy winked at Sam.

Sam turned round to see if anyone was around. He leaned over in his seat in the cruiser and gave Andy a passionate kiss full of promise for what he had planned.

"Right, lets get back to the barn and go and meet the rest" Andy ordered Sam.

He looked and gave Andy a smile. He didn't like being bossed about he liked being hs own boss. It was Andy and who was he to complain about her ordering him about.

Once back at the barn, they unpacked their gear from the cruiser and made their way into the equipment room. Andy put her gun and bag away in her locker. Sam did the same but then all you could hear him say was "Oh Shit!" when he took out the magazine.

"What's up Sam?" Andy asked.

"Crap, I will have to fill out the paperwork for my missing rounds in my gun. It's not the first time I have had to shoot myself out of a door but I still hate the questioning that will follow."

"It will be ok, just explain that the door wouldn't open and you had to fire a couple of rounds to get us out."

Sam gave Andy a look as if he needed help doctoring paperwork to smudge over a sticky situation.

"Right you go to the ladies locker room and get dressed. Meet me at my truck in 20mins."

Andy walked over to where Sam was standing and gave him a cheeky pat on the butt.

Sam let out a "Oooh" then winked at Andy.

Andy walked as quick as she could to the female locker room. Got changed out her uniform and into something warm, white t-shirt, her Police academy hoodie, jeans and sneakers. She put her head out of the door of the saw Luke coming her way, she put her head back in the door. She didn't want to meet him and burst the bubble that she was in. She was as happy for the first time in her life, Luke never made her happy. Once she saw that he was gone, she walked really quickly through the barn and into the parking lot of the station. She reached Sam's truck and he wasn't there, then a few mins later Sam followed.

"What kept you? Aren't men meant to be quicker at dressing than a woman." Andy teased Sam.

"Yeah, I ended up bumping into one of the day shift who was waiting for the cruiser keys. You look really nice out of that uniform and you seem to be warmer than you were before." Sam smiled the dazzling smile that made Andy's heart melt.

"Well thank you for the compliment and yeah I am warmer now. You look dashingly handsome yourself." Andy smiled and winked back at Sam.

"Get in that truck, sweetie. We need to go and get the others before they think we have been trapped again."

"Yes, sir" Andy saluted Sam.

Once Andy and Sam got into the truck and pulled away from the 15 parking lot. Once they were a few streets away. Sam pulled the truck over and turned to Andy. He put his hand on her cheek and Andy turned to him. He then pulled her towards him and pressed his lips on hers. Their tongues dancing around the others mouth, this kiss was full of passion that was built up from months of dancing around each other.

Andy broke away from the kiss unable to breathe.

"Sam we better stop or I will be unable to control myself and we could be arrested by our co-workers for having sex in a public place."

"Yeah, that wouldn't be good."

"I will make this promise to you. After we have coffee and breakfast with the rest of them. We will continue where we have just left off."

"I will hold you to that promise. Your place or mine, McNally?"

"Yours."

"Ok, then lets go before the gossiping starts."

Sam pulled the truck away and drove towards Sweet Delights. He knew of the sweet delights that he had coming later.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer - I don't own the rights to Rookie Blue

* * *

**Sweet Delights – Chapter 8**

Once Sam and Andy arrived outside the coffee shop. Sam went around to Andy's side of the truck and helped her get out of the truck.

"Well thank you! Your such a gentleman, who would have thought there was this sweet and caring side of the tough Sam Swarek."

" Well McNally, there are a lot of things you don't know about me."

"I am going to enjoy getting to know you better in every way."

"Is that another promise? I hope your mind isn't writing checks that your body can't cash." Sam chuckled.

"You keep that up Swarek and you will be missing out on a breakfast special later." Andy teased.

"Ok, I will shut up for now."

They walked up towards the shop with their arms around each other's waist. As soon as they got towards the coffee shop window, they dropped their arms. Keeping the promise that they made when they were trapped to keep the relationship a secret.

Once they got to the door of the shop.

Sam said, "Ready?"

Andy nodded.

Sam opened the door and held it open to allow Andy walk in.

The coffee shop was quiet apart from the 2 tables of 15th finest sitting together.

"Well, you took your time, Sammy and McNally! We thought that you two had got trapped again." Oliver shouted across the shop.

Sam and Andy chuckled at that.

Andy and Sam saw that there were two empty chairs being kept for them at the top of the table. They sat down next to each other. Going round the two tables pushed together clock wise, Andy, Sam, Chris, Gail, Noelle, Dov, Oliver and Traci.

"We have taken it into our hands to order for your. As you both take for ever deciding what you both want." Ollie exclaimed.

Andy gave Sam a quizzical glance. _Does Shaw know that Sam and I are together now!_

"I don't know what you mean, Ollie. I always know what I want." Sam replied.

Sam squeezed Andy's leg under the table, which made her jump a little.

Traci looked at Andy wondering what made her jump. She luckly couldn't see Sam's hand on Andy's thigh.

Traci, whispered "What he heck made you jump there?"

"I felt a little spasm in the back of my leg." Andy lied

Traci bough what she had said and went back to eating her breakfast.

Andy and Sam's breakfast came. Seems like Ollie was having a bit of fun with them at the same time. Making the order the same, Bacon, Eggs, Maple Syrup and black coffee.

"Ollie, what the hell are you doing making our order the same." Sam teased Shaw.

"Well I know you well enough that you like the same things as Andy, Sammy. So I got you what Traci said Andy likes." Shaw throwing the ball back into Sam's side of the court.

Sam started to think _Is Ollie teasing me to see if I will make a move on Andy right in front of him or does he actually know. God I hope not as I know what he was like when I lent Andy my truck. He will ride my back from here to eternity. Shut up Samuel get your head back into the game. _

Sam and Andy didn't reply to the bait that Shaw was putting out there hoping they would bite. The only bites they were making were into their breakfast as they were hungry and hadn't eaten or drank anything since 1am this morning.

There were multiple conversations going on over the table. Sam and Andy were quiet, even Traci was trying to get Andy to talk about what had happened when they were trapped.

Andy kept on replying "I will tell you later, I want to eat this food before going home to bed. I'm shattered."

Traci knew that Andy didn't really want to talk about it with everyone around.

Sam piped up hitting his fork off his cup of coffee to get everyone's attention.

"I would like to thank every single one of you for coming out to search for Andy and myself. When you should have been going home to bed and for running a little rogue search. Your all like family to me, even you Dov." Sam chuckled

Andy then added to what Sam had said.

"I would like to thank you too for rescuing Sam and me. I know you all have my back and I have yours. So thanks again my fellow officers and friends."

One by one as the gang of 8 had finished they all began to leave. First was Chris and Gail together. Closely followed by Dov he didn't want to leave at the same time as Chris and Gail because he would have to watch those two making out in the car or holding hands. It was enough for him to bring up his breakfast.

Then Noelle followed about 5 minutes later, she never asked any questions to Sam or Andy either. She knew that in time Sam would eventually tell her because they had been friends for years. So it left Oliver, Traci, Andy and Sam.

"I need to go and get Leo my mom has had him longer than she should of. So Andy, do you want me to take you home?" enquired Traci

"Traci go home and see your lovely boy. You look like you're about to drop. I will be fine. Sam said he would take me home plus my bag is in his truck anyway. Thanks for the offer." Andy thanked her friend for the suggestion of the ride home.

Traci picked up her bag, turned to her friend and gave her a big hug. Whispered in her ear, "I'm so glad your ok. See you later."

Traci walked away saying "See you all later."

Oliver then got up to his feet at the same time as Andy and Sam.

"I better get home to the wife and the kids. She is going to kill me if I am any later, she's had the kids all night and its usually me that takes care of them during the day when shes at work. I bid you both Good Morning and Sam make sure she gets to bed, soon!"

"I will, Oliver get her to bed really soon. She's had a tough night being stuck with me."

"He better get me to bed soon or I will kill him." Andy turned and looked at Sam with a tiny little wink that hopefully he would only see.

Shaw, Swarek and McNally all walked out the door and towards their vehicles.

Sam and Andy got into Sam's truck and drove away. Neither of them spoke for a few seconds.

"Sam, do you think Oliver knows about us. He seem to be dropping hints and stuff to see if we would take the bate."

"He doesn't know a thing, he is just fishing for information. Which I wont give him unless you want me too."

"He's your friend I will trust your judgement on what information you give him."

"Likewise when it comes to Traci."

"Lets stop talking and I think its time for a promise to be upheld. I think a hot brunette cop promised me something earlier."

"Yeah I think I do remember saying something about that. Well Swarek, you better get that foot down and get me to your place."

"Whatever you say Milady."

Sam obeys Andy's order. He seldom obeyed a woman's order but this was Andy McNally and whatever she wanted she got. He was totally in love with her and wanted to make her happy.

They arrived at Chez Swarek. Sam parked the truck in the street. Quickly got out of his side of the truck and went round to help Andy out. He took her hand and led her to the door. Sam fumbled about for his keys, as he was full of nervous excitement of what was to come. During the time Sam was fumbling for his keys, Andy took her hand and began gently stroking Sam's butt. Which got Sam more excited and turned on. If he wasn't in the street and wasn't a cop he would have had her right there and then.

Eventually Sam found his keys they were at the bottom of his bag. He unlocked the door and opened it.

"After you." He said to Andy being chivalrous.

Andy walked over the threshold and entered the lobby, she waited for Sam to cross the door and shut it behind him.

Once the door was closed and locked. Andy launched herself into Sam's arms, pressing him against the wall like in the night of the blackout. She kissed him with such passion it sent her head in a spin, Sam reciprocated by allowing his mouth to open and their tongues met. Sam pulled Andy up to allow her legs to wrap around his waist and walked her to the bedroom down the hall.

Once in the bedroom, Sam laid Andy on the bed breaking away from her for a few mins to close the curtains and light the candles on the shelf above the headboard. It only heightened Andy's mood the romantic mood those candles made the room feel and took her back to the first time they made love early in the morning.

Sam returned to the bed where Andy lay in wait for him. He crawled on top of her and began kissing her again. This, time the chemistry and the wanting of each other was electric. Andy reached down and removed Sam's t-shirt to reveal that amazing body he hid under those black shirts he wore. Sam began kissing Andy neck with the strength she could Andy flipped Sam onto his back.

Now she was on top and in charge of what she wanted and she wanted him. She removed her hoodie and her t-shirt. She then began to trace her fingers down and across Sam's body sending shivers down his spin and heightening his emotions. Looking up at Andy he couldn't believe his luck that this woman was his and his alone. She caught sight of his look and just smiled at him.

She then laid on top of him feeling his hands gently caressing her back and she could hear his heart thump. She then moved her hands down his body down to his jeans to his private area, She knew he was ready for what she had planned for him. Andy unbuttoned and unzipped Sam jeans and took them off to reveal his black jockey shorts. She thought to herself for a man of his age he shouldn't look as hot as he does. After they were removed Sam sat up in bed pulling Andy towards him, with a quick flick of his hand her bra was unbuckled, removed and thrown on the floor. He kissed her and did the little nose rub that he only did with her. Sam turned Andy moving her to the head of the bed. He placed his lips on her soft tanned skin at her collarbone moving down her body. Once he got down to Andy's jeans he whipped them off all that was now between them was just underwear. Sam began moving up Andy's body kissing everywhere. Sam and Andy made love and it was perfect.

In a slightly damp bed Andy laid her head on Sam's chest, Sam put his arm around her and both of them fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for such a long time between updates. I was sick. Will post the epilogue tomorrow. Reviews welcome.  
**

**Disclaimer - I don't own the rights to Rookie Blue.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Chez Swarek /The Barn**

Sam woke up from his sleep and outstretched his arm to the other side of the bed hoping to find Andy. All he got was the empty space at the other end of the bed. He sat up with a jolt thinking _Andy has gone and done something she did with Luke not spending the night, well in our case the morning. _He was brought round from this thinking with the smell of fresh ground coffee wafting into his bedroom. _Is Andy in the kitchen? _

Sam got out of his bed and put his robe on and walked to towards the kitchen to investigate what was going on as quietly as he could. Once he reached the kitchen door he looked in and found Andy standing leaning against one of the counter tops. She was wearing the t-shirt that she discarded of Sam early this morning lost in a daze drinking her coffee. Sam just stood leaning on doorway looking at this amazing sight. _Wow, she looks amazing standing in my kitchen and in nothing but my t-shirt. I could get used to this. _

Andy was lost in her thoughts. _How come it was never like this with Luke? How could Sam make me feel things that I didn't think it was possible to feel? He must have magic powers he's a wizard, in more ways than one. I am so happy for the first time in my life. _Which made Andy smile.

Sam must have stood there watching Andy for about 5mins before walking into the kitchen. He cleared his throat bringing Andy out her own happy but private thoughts.

"Good afternoon, Sam." Andy said with a really happy tone.

"It's a really good afternoon, McNally" Sam replied with the smile that always melted Andy's heart. "Good afternoon to yourself too."

Sam walked over to where Andy was standing and put his arms around her waist and gave her a gentle kiss on the mouth. It was soft but it wasn't passionate but it showed caring and love. Andy reciprocated the kiss with teasingly guiding her tongue along Sam's bottom lip. He gave into the tease and allowed his mouth to open to allow her full access to his mouth. Andy took her hands and from around Sam's neck and began to untie his robe ties before slipping her hands underneath to feel his fully naked body beneath. Andy started to caress Sam's back and his buttocks, which made Sam, growl inwardly. She removed his robe and Sam then removed Andy's/his t-shirt. Sam pulled Andy up so she could wrap her legs around his waist and walked her back to the bedroom.

Sam laid Andy on his bed and bent down to join her when the house phone started ringing.

"Sam, aren't you going to get that." Andy asked

"No, I am not. I have more important things to deal with at the moment."

Sam began the kissing and nibbling assault of Andy's body. Which made Andy forget about the ringing phone. Eventually the phone stopped ringing.

As Andy had just managed to flip Sam onto his back when Sam's cell phone went. This brought both of them out of their lust for each other.

"Who the hell is ringing me?"

"Well you won't know who it is until you answer the phone."

Sam climbed out for underneath Andy with regret and got to his feet looking around for his jeans that were discarded this morning. He eventually found them at behind the door of his room. He reached into his pocket and saw it was Frank that was calling him.

"It's Frank that is calling" Sam told Andy just in case she was wondering who has been trying to get Sam.

He hit the answer button on his phone. Andy just lay back in bed pulling the covers up to cover her.

"Hey Frank, what's up?" Sam answered the phone with.

"What do you mean what happened this morning?"

"I am not playing you Frank."

"I don't know."

"Why don't we discuss this when I get to the barn later." Sam looked across to the clock on the nightstand that it as 6pm. Only a couple more hours before they will be back on duty he thought to himself looking at Andy. _Come on Frank get off this freakin' phone. I want to get back to bed; I have the woman in my dreams there. _

"Okay, I will bring McNally with me and we can discuss it then."

With the sound of her name being mentioned is enough to get Andy nervous. She propped up in bed looking at Sam. He gave her its ok look. The same look he gave her when they were sitting in the locker room after Andy's first kill. Which put Andy at ease.

"So, will see you in your office 30mins before parade. Bye Frank." Sam hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Andy enquired.

"Frank, wants us to meet him in his office before parade. He arrived in the office to find a note from the staff sgt that was on duty last night about our late arrival back after shift."

"Oh, god I hope we don't get in trouble and hope the rest of the shift don't get in trouble too."

"We will be fine. I will just tell him that we were late back because we got locked into the crypt and it took us a while to break the lock. I wont mention Oliver or the rest."

"As long as we stick to the same story we will be fine. Right Sam?"

"Yeah, we will be fine. I will call Ollie and tell him what we are going to tell Frank. Then he can find a way of getting away out of the call to dispatch."

"Sam you think of everything, where would I be without you."

"In a bed alone, where were we before that call?"

"I don't know. You come here and remind me."

Sam slid back onto the bed and on top of Andy. The kissing was passionate and full of lust for each other. They made love again. Andy snuggled up to Sam but caught a glimpse of the time on the clock it was 7pm.

"Damn it, Sam look at the time?"

Sam looked at the time. Both of them jumped out of bed at the same time. Andy ran around Sam bedroom grabbing her clothes.

"Right, why don't you get dressed I'll jump into the shower. Then I will drive you to your apartment so you can get your clothes changed. When your in the shower at your apartment I will call Ollie and sort it out then."

Sam jumped into the shower whilst Andy was getting dressed. Once out of the shower he got dressed in his usual black t-shirt and jeans. Andy looked at him and went how hot is my man. He grabbed his keys to the truck, took Andy's hand and ushered her out of the house. Time was against them they couldn't be as affection it as they both wanted. Once the phone call to Ollie was done they would have a little alone time before having to head to Bests office.

Andy and Sam arrived at Andy's apartment. They both ran in as quick as possible to save time. Andy ran straight for the shower, Sam went into the kitchen to find some food so they could eat as soon as she was done. Sam could only find chicken and some salad, so that had to do. While he as fixing up everything they needed to eat. Sam pulled out his phone and called Ollie.

"Hey Ollie, how was the wife after you go home?"

"Good that she didn't kill you."

"The reason for my call is that, I had Frank on asking about what happened to McNally and me last night. He got a message from the stand in Staff Sgt saying that we were really late getting back with the cruiser and we didn't radio in why we were going to be late back."

"I am not going to drop you in it with your little rogue operation this morning. McNally and I are going to say it took us a while to break the lock at the crypt and lost all radio and cell phone reception. Once we got out we headed back to the barn." Sam explained to Oliver.

"Its okay man you have had my back many times, now I have got yours. You just have to think of a way of getting out of the dispatch call. If needed and tell the rest of them to keep their mouths shut. I mean Dov, Chris and Gail."

Sam saw Andy enter her kitchen and held his finger to his mouth to be quiet, so not to give it away.

"Right, Ollie I need to go and eat before going into see Frank. Just thought I would give you the heads up. See you at the barn, buddy."

Sam ended his call.

Andy walked up to Sam and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and gave him a passionate kiss. Sam pulled her closer into a hug but wasn't reciprocating too much with the kiss. He still knew time as against them and if this continued they wouldn't be making it to Frank's office before parade. So he broke away and said to Andy.

"We have to eat before shift. All I could find in your refrigerator was Chicken and salad so that will have to do."

"Spoil sport but I know you are right. When aren't you right?" Andy teased.

"You'll find out getting to know me better. Eat."

"I'm looking forward to that. I will eat, Sir."

They both sat down at the table with their food and ate it quickly. Over dinner they decided they would go and get coffee from the coffee shop before heading into the barn. They cleared away the dishes into the dishwasher and Andy went and got her bag from her room. They jumped into Sams truck and headed for the coffee shop.

Andy sat in Sam truck when Sam went into get their coffee. Once Sam came out he handed her, her cup of coffee just the way she liked it.

"Are you ready?" Sam enquired.

"Ready as I can ever be." Andy retorted.

Sam pulled the truck into the parking lot of the barn. He looked around to see if anyone was around before sneaking a kiss off Andy.

"Right, lets go." He ordered Andy.

They walked into the barn together being careful not to touch. Once they got to in to the Squad room, Frank saw them and waved them up to join him.

Andy and Sam walked up to Frank's office and knocked the glass door.

Frank waved them in.

"Ladies, first." Sam said to Andy.

"Thank you, Sir" Andy said with a smile.

Andy entered the room followed by Sam.

"Take a seat, Officer Swarek and Officer McNally." Frank said in his most official tone. They both sat down in the only two chairs left in the office.

"Sam, will have told you by now, why I have called you in here before parade."

"Yes, sir." Andy responded.

"Okay, who is going to start us off with what happened to cause you to be late back to the barn and mess things up for the other shift. I didn't like the note I got left by McDonald." Best inquired.

"I will start." Sam butted in. "We got a call from dispatch to go to the cemetery to deal with a reported disturbance by some young kids. So we arrived at the cemetery and began searching the graveyard area. McNally went one way and I went the other. We found nothing once we got to the top at the mausoleum stairs we met up again. I decided we should investigate inside the mausoleum just in case the kids saw us and headed inside. We carefully as I thought searched the mausoleum but when we went down to one of the lower crypts the door shut behind us. They must have seen us enter and closed the door behind us. We continued the search and found a Vampire type shrine. So we thought it was some kind of cult thing. So went back upstairs to try and get the door open. I tried to shoulder charge it open then kick it open. I then had to expend 4 bullets to try and shoot the lock open. It wouldn't budge. I tried to unhinge the door but it wouldn't go either." Sam continued to explain.

"Then I came up with an idea my dad told me, once." Andy butted into the explanation. Sam looked at Andy saying I got this but Andy didn't see it. She continued to explain her version of what happened. " My dad told me if a lock freezes try and get some heat into the lock some how. We found some candles down in the crypt I held up candles to the lock to get some heat into it. It took a while but eventually we got enough heat into it so I could pick the lock open. We couldn't get in contact with anyone. We lost radio contact and cell phone reception, so we couldn't get in touch with acting Staff Sgt McDonald. So as soon as we got out we ran to the cruiser and headed back here to the Barn."

Sam looked at Andy _wow she is good. _

Andy looked at Sam after she had finished.

"Is that the version of events you both want to go with?" Best asked both of them.

They both said in unison "Yes"

"Well, you should go and write up your report as I don't seem to have it. If I did I wouldn't have asked you to come in to explain what happened. Don't worry about McDonald I know he is an ass and I will talk to him about what happened."

Sam and Andy stood up to walk about the office.

"Ok, I will go and write up my report. Thanks, sir." Andy said.

"Thanks Frank for having our backs." Sam spoke.

"As long as you both are fine and get that report done. I will have your back."

Sam and Andy walked out of Frank's office and into the squad room. They sat at their desks.

"You were good in there, Andy."

"Well I learned from the best." Andy said with a smile and a wink.

Andy and Sam sat at their computers writing up their reports but stealing looks at each other at the same time. Once the report was complete.

Sam leaned across his desk and said in a whisper to Andy. "Meet me in the viewing room of interrogation room 2, in 2 minutes."

Sam got up and walked away towards the viewing room of interrogation room 2. Andy sat for 1 minute then followed behind Sam. When Andy opened the door she felt a hand take her hand from behind the door. The door was quickly closed and Sam launched himself towards Andy pressing her against the door. He pressed himself against her and began kissing her with such passion that it took both their breaths away. Andy broke away first panting for breath, looked deep into Sam's dark brown eyes. Sam just was looking at his stunning partner and now his girlfriend thinking _how did I get so lucky? She's my girl and I get to work with her every day. _

"Right, I think we should go and get ready for another long night but pleasurable night ahead of us. Can't wait to spend the time in the cruiser with you!" Andy exclaimed.

"Yeah, I think your are right. It's always a pleasure to ride with you but it's now even more special. You go first then I will follow behind you." Sam said then gave Andy a kiss again.

"Yeah and lets not get trapped again." Andy said with a wink.

Andy walked out followed a few seconds by Sam. Both headed to the locker rooms changed and was in the parade room to begin the next shift.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the final installment on this story. So please review and let me know. Thanks to everyone who has read this. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own the rights to Rookie Blue.  
**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Sam and Andy are sitting next to each other in the empty parade room waiting for Best to come in to give the orders of the day.

"I can feel this is going to be a long day before we even start." Andy says.

"Yeah its not going to be too long, it might feel it. Then we can go home and start preparing." Sam replied with a wink.

"Yeah, I know but there is loads still to be done. I haven't checked off everything on my to do list. I am just stressing out."

"Stop stressing it isn't going to be good for you. I don't like to see my baby stressing. Let me do all the stressing for us." Sam said gently rubbing Andy's neck.

"That is so, so good." Andy let out a sigh of relief. "You're my hero. What would I do without out you?"

"You won't be doing any of this without me. I promised you didn't I?"

"Yeah you did and I will be holding you to that promise."

Eventually Gail and Chris walked into the parade room walked down to the their usual seats at the front. Chris turned round to Andy and gave her a nod and she nodded back. Gail was being her usual self. Dov followed straight afterwards when he passed Andy he drew his hand across her back, looked down and smiled. Andy smiled back. Lastly Ollie, Traci and Noelle came in. Noelle and Ollie sat down at the end of the table that Sam and Andy were sitting. Traci sat at the end of the next table near to where Andy was sitting at.

"Hey, how are you feeling today?" Traci enquired about her friend.

"I am good, just will be glad when today is over in a way. So Sam and I can tick off things that are on my list. I just want everything sorted."

"You will get everything done."

"I hope so Trace…" Andy was about to talk more when she noticed Frank walk into the parade room so she shut up.

The whole parade room went quiet when Frank opened his mouth.

"I don't want this to a long parade today. I want you all out on the streets today keeping the people of our fair city safe. So here is your partners today Peck your with Shaw today. Epstein your with Williams, Nash your with Swarek. Chris, you're going to be working with Detective Barber today finishing up the paperwork on the Ray Durham case. " Everyone was happy with their orders. Frank continued to speak "As you may know this is Officer Swarek's last shift with us for a while. We would like to wish her all the best in delivering the two lovely babies that she is carrying. How long have you got to go again, Andy?"

_Flashback. _

"I feel absolutely terrible again this morning Sam. I can seem to keep anything down." Andy said to Sam when they were sitting in the cruiser one morning.

"Yeah you haven't been yourself for a few days. You looked liked you were about to be sick when I brought that pizza to your apartment the other day. You said "Get that pizza away from me it's making me feel sick!""

"I must have picked up a little bug from when I went to visit Traci the other day. Must have got it off Leo. You know what kids are like they pass on any bug that is going."

"Yeah, kids are evil that way they are the pass on the diseases of the day to the unsuspecting public."

"I am feeling better now that I have been sick again. I hope this passes quickly don't know how much more I can take"

Sam and Andy pulled away from the side of the road to continue their shift.

A few days later, Andy was sitting in the female locker room at the barn. She had been sick for over a week now. Traci walked in and took one look at Andy.

"You been sick again."

"Yeah I have and Trace I think I am way late. I have been here looking through my phone trying to work out how many days I am late."

"How many days?"

"To be honest Trace, I think its about 3 weeks."

"Right I think its time you peed on a stick. Just to set your mind at ease. I will go now before shift and go to the drug store and get a kit. Be back soon." Traci walked out of the locker room.

About 20 minutes passed Traci walked back into the locker room.

"Andy, will you come to the bathroom with me please." Traci asked Andy, not to raise suspicions with the other female officer in there.

Traci and Andy walked into the female bathroom and locked the door behind them.

Traci, reached inside her purse and pulled out a pregnancy test kit and said "Pee"

"Okay!" Andy said taking the kit off Traci and walked into the cubicle.

Andy walked out of the cubicle with stick in her hand.

"How long do we have to wait?"

"2 minutes"

The two girls stood in silence for those two minutes, which seemed to take for eternity to pass.

Traci looked at her watch. "Time is up, you want to look." They looked at the stick lying on the back of the sink.

"No you look. No I will do it." Andy, trying to decide if she wanted to know or not.

Andy bent over to look at the stick. It had given her the answer. She turned around to look at Traci with complete shock in her eyes.

"Tell me what it says, girlfriend you're scaring me." Traci asked her friend.

"It says I am pregnant."

End of Flashback

"Sir, I have one month to go but could go at any time because I am pregnant with twins." Replied Andy to Frank's question whilst gently stroking her stomach.

"Well, we are going to miss you around the barn when you leave. You're the only one that seems to keep our Sammy in line. So would you and Sam like to come up here as we have a few little gifts to give you both."

Sam helped Andy get out of her chair to go up to the front of the parade room. Andy walked slowly as her back was sore and the extra weight she was carrying didn't help.

Noelle and Ollie walked out of the parade room and came in with 3 large baskets of things.

Frank was the first one to speak. " Well this gift here is from all at the 15 for your two little hopefully future crime fighters if they have their mom and dads genes." The basket was full of baby grows, blankets, hats and socks. Plus top of the basket was two of the tiniest handcuffs ever seen.

Andy stood there trying to hold back the tears but managed to get out "Thank you"

Noelle was next. "Well Andy, I know that there will be a lot of attention on those two when they arrive. Well the women have all got together to put this basket together so that you Andy aren't forgotten about and so you could pamper yourself." Noelle handed the basket over to Andy. It was full of facial creams, things for the bath and an envelope. Andy opened it up it was a day spa treatment for her to use. Andy broke down in tears and gave Noelle a hug and managed to get a wink out to Traci.

Finally Ollie it was his turn to speak. "Well Sammy you are about to enter the fatherhood and nothing prepares you for that trust me I know. No police training can prepare you for the sleepless nights, diaper changes and the sick. All that said it will be the best and most rewarding time of your life. As you can see the Andy and the twins have been given gifts. We thought it was only right that you got one yourself. So here is a gift from all your male friends here." He handed Sam over his gift. Which contained a Father to be t-shirt in black, earplugs, baby owners manual for dads, a bottle of Scotch whisky and a book of drinking night passes.

Sam noticed that Andy wasn't able to speak for herself as she was still in tears. So he made a speech on behalf of them.

"Guys you all know me too well I don't make speeches that often or like to. So on behalf of Andy and myself. I would like to say thanks to everyone for these kind gifts its appreciated. By the way I will be making use of those drinking night passes as soon as I can." Which earned a dig in the ribs from Andy.

Everyone made their way up to Andy and Sam before exiting the parade room to give them either a hug or a pat on the back.

Sam gave Andy a hug before he exited himself from the parade room. Andy had been on desk duty for months so she was used to everyone going out and leaving her, this was the last time before maternity leave.

Andy waddled over to the desk and sat down. Once she made herself comfortable she caught sight of her left hand, which had her wedding and engagement ring on.

Flashback

"Sam, Can you please sit down with me I have something I want to say to you. I can say that whilst you are in the kitchen making dinner."

"Ok, I am coming." Sam put down the pan that he had in his hand and walked over to the sofa and sat down beside Andy.

"I don't want you to be angry at what I am going to say. I have something that you have got to hear."

"Well spit it out McNally you know I hate surprises. I promise not to be angry"

"Sam, I don't know how the best way to say this but I am going to say it quickly to get it out there. I am pregnant"

"What?" Sam said in disbelief.

"You heard me, I am pregnant and I know for sure it is yours." Andy replied with a relief that it was out there.

"How do you know it is mine?"

"I know 100% that it is yours because the last time I had a period was after the last time Luke and I had sex."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure. So by my dates but I need a doctor to confirm it, it must have been around the time we were trapped down in the crypt or just after."

Sam took Andy in his arm and gave her the biggest hug and kiss. He was happy that Andy was pregnant with **his **child.

"Looks like your not angry. Are you happy with this news?"

"Yeah, I'm so happy this is the best news I have ever got."

A few days later Sam and Andy had managed to get a quick appointment at the hospital to see the gynaecologist. They were both sitting waiting in the waiting room when the doctor came out and said "Miss McNally." Sam and Andy both got up and walked into the room.

The doctor patted the bed in the room and said "Miss McNally would you like to lie up here please. You are here to find out how far along in your pregnancy you are, isn't that right?"

"Yes, it is plus I want to know if my baby is fine." Sam sat there in silence, as he knew he couldn't answer any of these questions.

"Okay, would you please lift up your top so I can have a look with the ultrasound. Daddy are you looking forward to seeing your child?"

"Yes aren't we baby?" Sam said with the biggest smile on his face, which flashed his dimples.

"Yes we are!" Andy nodded in agreement.

Andy lifted her top up and the doctor put the gel on her stomach and used the probe to find the baby.

Sam stood up at the side of the bed holding Andy's hand and both of them gazed into the monitor. Eventually they heard something.

"Well can you hear that?" the doctor asked them.

"Yeah we can, is that our baby's heartbeat?" they said in unison

"Yeah it is your baby's heartbeat and there it is?" The doctor pointed to something on the screen.

Sam and Andy saw something. Both looked at each other and smiled.

"How long am I?" Andy asked.

"Well from this I would guess by the size that you are about 7 weeks gone. Does that fit in with your calculations?"

Andy nodded.

The doctor looked back at the screen and was studying it then turned to Andy and Sam.

"Good and I have some other news for you. You aren't going to have one baby; you're going to have two. Congratulations. Look there is another baby there."

Andy was crying and Sam was fighting back at the tears.

"We're going to be having two babies."

"Yes it looks like we are. I was going to do this properly but I think this the time and place. Andrea McNally will you marry me?"

The doctor got up and walked out of the room.

"Yes, I will marry you Sam."

Sam kissed Andy and he produced a ring that he had been carrying around in his pocket. It was a white gold ring with 1 large stone in the middle with 2 smaller stones at either side.

"Sam it is beautiful. It is the type of ring I would have gone for."

"Glad you like it. I hoped you would, I was nervous."

Sam put the ring on Andy's ring finger and kissed her hand.

The next few weeks were busy as Sam and Andy were frantically trying to arrange a wedding before Andy got any bigger.

On the day of the wedding, Andy was really nervous. She had picked out a plain cream dress that had a detachable skirt on it. Her hair was up in an updo. She looked stunning. Traci and Sarah were there helping her getting dressed. She had asked Sarah to be her bridesmaid. Their dresses were purple. Tommy was pacing up and down outside the hotel room trying not to drink as he had promised Andy.

Sam was one floor down getting dressed into his black morning suit with Ollie and Jerry there. Sam had asked Ollie and Jerry to be his best men as he didn't want to choose between them. Once dressed Sam took a gulp of the whisky that Ollie had given him to calm his nerves, and then he turned to Ollie and Jerry and said

"Thanks guys for agreeing to do be my best men. Are you ready?"

They both nodded and exited the room to go down to the hall where he was to get married.

At the same time Tommy knocked on the door. Sarah answered.

"Is she ready?"

Sarah nodded and walked in to the room. When Tommy caught sight of Andy a few tears came to his eyes.

"Andy, you look amazing and the happiest I have seen you."

"Dad, I am happy and I am marrying the man of my dreams and the father of my children." She rubbed her belly.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah I am."

Andy walked over to her dad took his arm and walked out of the room.

Sam was now standing in the small hall of the hotel that they were getting married in with Jerry and Ollie. Everyone from the 15th that could have got the day off were there. Chris, Dov, Gail, Noelle and Frank. Shaws wife was there too.

All of a sudden the door at the back opened up and the music started. Traci and Sarah walked through followed by Andy and Tommy.

Once Andy saw Sam in his morning suit her breath was taken away. _Wow my husband to be is hot. _

When Sam saw Andy his eyes light up light a Christmas tree and began smiling like a Cheshire cat. _Andy you look amazing and I can't believe your mine for the rest of my life._

Sam and Andy joined hands and recited their vows to each other. Andy was trying her hardest not to cry.

Then the pastor said the words that both of them have been waiting to hear for a few weeks.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Sam and Andy kissed passionately but in the background the assembled crowed cheered.

"May I be the first to introduce the newly married Mr and Mrs Samuel Swarek"

End of Flashback

Andy must have been lost in her memories for a while when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Earth to Andy Swarek"

She turned round to find it was Sam.

"Hey, sorry about that. What are you doing back here so quickly?" She tried to get up to give him a hug but fell back on her seat.

"Its okay stay there." Sam bent down and gave Andy a hug and a kiss. "Well I have brought in a guy caught trying to graffiti a wall near a high school and I thought I would check on you. You look ok apart from being a million miles away. I better get going, Traci is in booking waiting for me. Will see you at the end of shift." Sam looked at his watch it was only 3 more hours to go. He kissed Andy and left.

The rest of the shift went by quickly and Andy was getting tired. Everyone was coming up to her and wishing her good luck as they all were leaving. Andy waddled to the female locker room to grab her things and baskets so she could leave as soon as Sam was. As soon as she entered she found Traci, Gail and Noelle sitting like they were waiting for her. They all stood up and walked towards her and gave her a group hug. That was enough to send Andy into floods of tears. They broke away and Andy said thanks to each of them individually. Traci, Gail and Noelle picked up Andy's things and walked her out. Then they bumped into Sam who was on his way to get Andy. Sam was closely followed by Dov, Chris, Ollie and Jerry. The boys took the baskets and bags off the girls and everyone walked Andy and Sam out of the barn that evening. Each giving Andy a hug and a kiss before she got into the truck to drive away to start the new chapter in her life.

Once out of the barn parking lot Sam turned to Andy and said "It wasn't as bad as you were thinking was it?"

"No it wasn't. Now I just want to get home I am really tired."

3 days later Andy was sitting on the sofa at home relaxing reading a baby book. Sam was in the nursery finishing putting the rocking chair together. When Andy felt a pain in her stomach and she let out an almighty scream. Sam came rushing in to find out what it was. Andy had some how jumped up and looked down, her waters had broken.

"Sam I think it time."

Sam quickly grabbed his keys to the truck and ran and put Andy's bag in the car. Then he came back and picked Andy up and placed her in the truck and sped off from the house.

During the ride to the hospital Andy was screaming with every contraction. Sam hated seeing Andy in so much pain. Sam had called a head to say that he was on his way with Andy. As soon as they arrived at the hospital, the nursing staff of the hospital was waiting for her.

"Are you Andy Swarek?" one of the nurses said.

Sam replied "Yes she is."

They wheeled Andy up to the labor wards her contractions were coming thick and fast. Within 5 hrs of arriving at the hospital, Sam and Andy's first child was born. A little girl then about 3 mins later their second was born, a boy.

Andy was exhausted but ecstatic at seeing her daughter and son lying in the crib beside her. Sam was standing over the crib smiling down at his gorgeous children and then looking at Andy.

"Sam I have been thinking about names. How would you feel for our daughter to be named Katherine Sarah Swarek, and our son James Thomas Swarek?"

"I really like them. I love that you have included the two most important people in our lives their names into our children's names." Sam picks up his son and hands him to Andy then he picks up his daughter and goes and sits on the bed beside Andy. Sitting together for the first time as a family.

Sam says, " Welcome to the world Katherine and James. Andy I love you so much for giving me these 2 beautiful children, and now we are a family. Sam leans across and kisses Andy on the forehead.


End file.
